Active Duty, Client Snooty, Dazzling Booty
Day One - 1PM They shared no parting words; Vas Jat turned left at the ramp and Jacy went right. He with a duffel bag of sorts slung over his shoulder and she with a small roll along trunk. Each had their own business requiring their attention and it was unclear whether the two could be united. Honestly, Jacy was not sure her current mood towards Vas would help her any. She was ‘on duty’ and it required her full attention. A Companion was not a whore - well a Companion was more than a whore. Her thought and diligence would be honed to the purpose of becoming what her client needed, not just what they wanted. And that required effort though she had to make it look effortless. She put thoughts of Vas out of her head and moved toward the hangar exit. She had on a pair of blindingly white slacks that flared out below the knees, almost hiding her pointed brown boots. Her purple blouse was sleeveless and suggestive, but not unfavorably so. Her platinum hair was down, but her head covered by a wide brimmed sun hat matching her pants, decorated with a large purple bow and long tassels. “Lady Ellylo,” a pair of crisp uniformed Alliance officers met her at the door of the hangar. They were neither young nor old, but somewhere in between and unlike many of the slovenly soldiers patrolling the Skyplex - or posing as present-day soldiers - these two men were robust, muscled and wrapped tight. They had the look of bodyguards and one kept his eyes to the crowd behind them. “Happy Unification Day, Major.” Jacy dipped her head and held out her IdentCard which the taller of the officers accepted and swiped through a scanner. Everything quickly checked out and her credentials were returned. Her trunk was collected and the three moved off into the corridors. It was not particularly bright and despite the somewhat dismal ambience that clung to most space stations, the upcoming holiday lent a festive vibe to everything. Unless you looked closer. Jacy walked with the confidence of a woman who was flanked by two armed Alliance Officers on Unification Day. She walked with the cultured strut of a woman who was undeniably pretty, dressed in fancy clothes and practically on display. It was blatantly obvious what she was; a Companion being escorted to a man who paid for her company, her words and her body. *** “Lord Mirten,” Jacy bowed to the lean man before her, a bow from the knees and ankles that dipped her near the floor. “Lady Ellylo,” Mirten returned with a curt nod of his head. “You may wait outside,” he told the officers and they were soon alone in the well lit quarters he had chartered aboard the Skyplex. He was - a nondescript man. He appeared to be in his forties, had brown hair combed and cut in a rather commonplace fashion. His clothes were neatly pressed, but not particularly lavish. He had the educated voice of a man who spoke for a living or had at one point when he still worked. “You may call me Jacerelyn, if you prefer. Lady is something of an honorary title and I wish for you and I to find an honest interchange.” Jacy took a half step towards the man, but he held his hand up to halt her advance. “Please remove your hat.” Jacy reached up and slipped the white hat from her head. Mirten’s eyes briefly shifted to the table at her left and she laid the hat on its surface. He took a step back and stirred a finger in her direction. “All of it,” he instructed. It was nothing new; it was not treatment or behaviour Jacy was unfamiliar with. She smiled at the client and went about the art of disrobing. Taking your clothes off was an act, but Jacy disrobing was an art. Only, Mirten did not appear to be enjoying any of it. He retrieved a wand from the table and crossed his arms, waiting for Jacy to finish, which at that point she moved right along. When she’d lain her clothes atop the table and stood their naked, Mirten proceeded to run the wand the length of her body in a very professional, detached manner. “Open, please,” and Jacy opened her mouth for his inspection. Then he collected her clothes and trunk and moved towards the door. “There is a robe in the next room. Put it on and wait for me.” He watched Jacy pad into the next room then he opened the door and handed her clothing to the Alliance officer stationed outside. “Check them.” The officer nodded and took the trunk with him to a separate room across the hall, while the second officer resumed his post at the door. Mirten scooped up two glasses from the bar and a bottle of brown liquor then joined Jacy in the next room. “We will get started as soon as my men verify your candor.” He sat on the edge of the bed and began pouring two drinks. “Please close the door, then join me.” Jacy did as she was directed, unphased by the terse behavior of her client. Mirten was already telling her quite a bit, and they hadn’t even started talking. The blonde’s perfect ass disappeared from view as the door closed softly.